kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Cota
Ava Michelle Cota, born on April 10, 2002 is a dancer who starred in Lifetime's hit reality show Dance Moms as part of Abby Lee Dance Company's Junior Select Ensemble Team, however she was expelled from the team since episode 26 of Season 4. Outside of Dance Moms she attends JC's Broadway Dance Academy owned by her mother Jeanette Cota in Fenton, Michigan. Ava is due to make a further appearance in Season 5 of Dance Moms competing with her mother's studio. Dances Solos Papa - n/a * 1ST overall petite solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Detroit, Michigan Amazing Grace - n/a My Story - n/a * 1ST overall Rory's Song - n/a * 1ST overall petite solo - StarQuest Dance Comptition in Detroit, Michigan Dedication to Sandy Hook - n/a * 1ST overall junior solo - Next Level Dance Competition in Lansing, ? * 1ST overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Detroit, Michigan My Prayer - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan * 2ND overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Deerborn, Michigan Halo - n/a * 1ST overall junior solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Detroit, Michigan Drizzle - contemporary * 3RD Overall Junior Solo - Believe National Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia Eden - lyrical * 2ND Overall Junior Solo - Energy National Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan Sweet Revenge - lyrical * 3rd Junior Solo, 10th Overall - In10sity Dance LA Nationals Invitational in Calabasas, CA My Own Way - lyrical * 2ND overall junior solo; 3RD overall high score - Energy Dance Competition in Detroit, Michigan Shine Through Me - n/a * unknown scoring - New York Dance Experience in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Praying Mantis - contemporary *4TH overall teen solo; 5TH overall - ? Duets Birds of a Feather - acrobatic (with Sarah Reasons) Groups (at Abby Lee Dance Company) The Good Life - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) The Rapture - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Sarah Hunt, and Sarah Reasons) First Ladies - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Chloe Lukasiak, and Sarah Reasons) Dance Titles Junior Miss Energy 2013 Junior Miss Starpower 2014 Fun Facts * Ava competed at 3 different competitions as a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior select ensemble competition team. * Ava competed one solo under the Abby Lee Dance Company name and competed three against the ALDC on the show. * Ava and her mother have been stalking the ALDC at most of their competitions for years, according to the original team's moms. * In reference to the last bullet point, Jeanette recently admitted that she has shown up at a lot of ALDC events and competitions in the past, but only because Abby invited her there. * Ava's solos "Hurtful Words" and "Praying Mantis" are aimed towards Abby. During Ava's time at the ALDC, she was deeply hurt by the things Abby said to her. Abby once called her too tall and said her long arms made her look like a praying mantis. That inspired the name of the second solo. External Links *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers